Bully Chat
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: The Nerds made a chatroom for the students at Bullworth. What happens when Gary hacks it and the Greasers are the one's he invites? What if the Preps and other cliques get on too before its ready? Chaos. OCs from other story The Price. Crude language. R


Mamakitty and, Scartail are the ones who actually gave me the idea. It's mamakitty's story "messagin' vamps" but scartail helps. Also, Prince Herrignton is who I was b. with when the idea came to me so props to the three of them. So, that said.. read on:  
I added a few OC's becuase I love them! :D

Jimmy- BigDaddyonCampus  
Gary- SupremeRuler  
Pete- Femmeboy  
Earnest- God  
Algernon- Prince_Algie  
Cornelius- 0010Juliet  
Johnny- The_King  
Sally- Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports (_OC of MobMotherScitah's_)  
Rusty- Rust_Bucket_Fuck (_one of my fave OCs_)  
Nicky- Nicky (_Dragonballgeek101s OC_)  
Lola- Luvrgurl  
Peanut- LarryR  
Hal- Ednas_boi  
Ricky- XxHeartbrokenxX  
Norton- Hammer  
Lucky- GimmeAwRench  
Lefty- Righty  
Vance- Luv_my_hair  
Bif- Champ  
Derby- Rich_boi  
Pinky- Princess_of_Cash  
Gord- Le_Aquaberry_Fairy

* * *

**-God has signed in-  
-Prince_Algie has signed in-  
-0010Juliet has signed in-  
-BigDaddyonCampus has signed in-**

**God:** So, this is it Jimmy!

**BigDaddyonCampus:** its a chatroom earnest and wtfs with your name

**0010Juliet:** Could we refrain from using profanity, please?

**BigDaddyonCampus:** who the fuck are you

**Prince_Algie:** It's Cornelius, Jimmy!

**BigDaddyonCampus:** cornelius you have a faggy sn

**0010Juliet:** I'm ignoring you. Earnest, explain this to him. I'm leaving.

**-0010Juliet has signed out-**

**Prince_Algie:** You hurt his feelings!

**BigDaddyonCampus:** whatever

**God:** Stop it both of you! And, yes Jimmy, it is a chatroom. But, we made sure that it was only for the kids on campus! Anyone on cmapus can log in once we o.k. it with Crabblesnitch!

**BigDaddyonCampus:** why would we want a bullorth-chatroom

**Prince_Algie:** Why wouldn't we?

**BigDaddyonCampus:** shut up pee-stain i'm talking to god

**God:** I sense sarcasim in that post, Jimmy.

**BigDaddyonCampus:** whatever girls this is lame i'm leaving

**-BigDaddyonCampus has signed out-**

**God:** This is dissappointing.

**Prince_Algie:** We have a problem, Earnest! Can you get over to the library's master computer? Bucky and Donald said someone is trying to hack into the chatroom!

**God:** Well, let them come. Maybe its Beatirce!

**Prince_Algie:** Earnest, Bucky says it's coming from the Auto-Shop!

**-God has signed out-  
-Prince_Algie has signed out-  
-SupremeRuler has signed in-  
-The_King has signed in-  
-Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports has signed in-  
**

**The_King:** whoa! what is it?

**SupremeRuler: **It is, your highness, a chatroom!

**The_King:** what the fuck is that?

**Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports:** It's a big place in hyperspace where your can talk to other people, Johnny.

**The_King:** whats hyperspace?

**Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports:** -sigh- Google it, Johnny.

**The_King:** ok!

**-The_King went idle-**

**SupreneRuler:** Oh, he is a genius, isn't he?

**Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports:** Watch what you say, Smith. He may be an idiot but he's my idiot.

**SupremeRuler:** Oh, I'm so sorry!

**SupremeRuler:** Aren't you going to have a witty come back?

**Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports:** No, only you would bother with sarcasim in a chatroom.

**SupremeRuler:** This is kinda neat though.

**Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports: **...Yeah. It is.

**SupremeRuler:** But boring. Where's that dimwit of yours?

**Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports:** How should I know? He got on with the computer at his mother's house, I'm using a computer at the Academy.

**SupremeRuler:** Are there any computers at the Tennements?

**Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports:** Yes. Two very slow Mac's.

**-The_King has returned-**

**The_King:** All I leaned was " a fictional plot device sometimes used in science fiction. It is typically described as an alternate region of subspace co-existing with our own universe which may be entered using an energy field or other device. Travel in hyperspace is frequently depicted as faster-than-light travel in normal space" and that dont make no sense to me

**SupremeRuler:** Then you're an idiot.

**Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports:** I'll explain it to you tonight, Johnny.

**The_King:** before or after or during sex?

**-Chicagos_Princess_of_Sports has signed out-**

**The_King:** Dammit! i pissed Sally off again

**SupremeRuler:** lul

**The_King:** ?

**SupremeRuler:** u r a nurd

**The_King:** nurd?

**SupremeRuler:** rofl

**The_King:** waffle?

**-God has signed in-**

**SupremeRuler:** -bow-

**The_King:** huh?

**God:** You! How'd you hack our chatroom?!

**The_King:** i didn't

**SupremeRuler:** It was me! Hullo!

**God:** Who are you?

**SupremeRuler:** Bach. Johann Sebastian Bach.

**God:** You bast*rd! Who are you?!

**The_King:** huh? well... i gotta go Gary, see ya.

**-The_King has signed out-**

**SupremeRuler:** He's a fucking idiot. Yes, Earnest, it's me! Hi.

**God:** How'd you hack our chatroom?

**SupremeRuler:** eye dee kay

**God:** Well don't invite anyone else!

**SupremeRuler:** Too late!

**-Femmeboy has signed in-**

**SupremeRuler:** PETEY!! I didn't invite you.

**Femmeboy:** Shut up, Gary. Earnest did.

**God:** Well, since you destoryed it by telling those lug-head Greaser scum we're opening the chat to a select few students to test-run it for us.

**Femmeboy:** That's why I'm here.

**SupremeRuler:** Oh joy

**God:** We'll be monitoring. Ta.

**-God has signed out-**

**Femmeboy:** Who did you invite?

**SupremeRuler:** Why's your name Femmeboy? Ya' really liked that nickname?

**Femmeboy:** Who'd you invite?

**SupremeRuler:** Did it remind you of me?

**Femmeboy:** I'll sign out. Answer my question.

**SupremeRuler:** Dammit.

**SupremeRuler:** I invited other Greasers.

**Femmeboy:** I invited some Preps.

**SupremeRuler:** You bastard!

**-Rich_boi has signed in-  
-Hammer has signed in-  
-Le_Aquaberry_Fairy has signed in-  
-LarryR has signed in-  
-Champ has signed in-  
-Luv_my_hair has signed in-**

**SupremeRuler: **Let the fun begin.

* * *

Review?


End file.
